


Shirts and Moth balls

by SennexTheAssasinKingOfLight



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Poor Keith, Post Shiro disapearing, angst so much angst, dealing with grief, hauntober day 16 prompt moth, many boy is so brave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27058111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SennexTheAssasinKingOfLight/pseuds/SennexTheAssasinKingOfLight
Summary: Keith needs a moment alone to remember his friend.
Kudos: 2





	Shirts and Moth balls

**Author's Note:**

> Uh hi, never written for this fandom before. I hope you enjoy.

Keith visited Shiros rooms often. He didn’t know how to do this. How to lead people. How to be in charge. He was to insecure which lead to his hotheadedness, which in turn lead to self doubt, isolation, intolerance, pain, and depression. He didn’t know how he kept it together in front of the others. 

Sliding down the door of Shiros room he breathed deep. The air was musty and smelled of dust even with the filtration system fuctioning. He crawled to the closet and pulled it open. Shiro was his best friend, his mentor, the man who saw what he could be and arrived to help him achieve it. 

He reached for one of Shiros old shirts. He felt like a fool, like a small child missing it’s favorite toy. He brought the shirt to his chest and froze. There were moth balls. In space. He didn’t understand it, what he did understand was that Shiro was gone and that he wasn’t coming back. 

He cried. Openly, unabashed, and without guilt. Grief cloaked him like a blanket that he would never be rid of. It didn’t matter how much patience he had, his focus would always be divided between missing his friend and leading his team.


End file.
